totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dni 20-22 (Fałszywa Eliminacja)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: 'Ostatnio w domu Wielkiego Brata odbyły się już trzecie nominacje. ''Pojawia się kilka fragmentów z nominacji. 'Lektor: '''Tym razem najwięcej głosów zdobyli Ryder, Angelika, Maddie oraz Brooke. Jednakże mieszkańcy domu nie wiedzą, że w tym tygodniu nikt tak naprawdę nie odpadnie. Dwie osoby z największą ilością głosów od widzów zostaną fałszywie wyeliminowane i przez kilka dni będą mieszkać tuż obok niczego nie spodziewających się uczestników. Oprócz tego ta dwójka „szczęśliwców” będzie miała bardzo duży wpływ na następne nominacje. Czy będzie to Angelika? Brooke? Maddie? A może Ryder? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 20 ''9.03: Jako pierwsi obudzili się Andrew, Angelika, Vicey oraz Catherine, którym nie spało się zbyt dobrze w śpiworach. Ta czwórka uczestników spędziła noc w pokoju zadań przerobionym na kostnicę. Muszą tam przebywać odkąd w ramach zadania zakupowego zostali „zabici”. 'Vicey: '''Boshe… Myślałam, że to był tylko zły sen, ale my na serio spędziliśmy noc w takim miejscu… '''Andrew: '''Na dodatek musieliśmy spać na podłodze. Wam też było tak niewygodnie? Przecież tutaj w ogóle nie można było się porządnie wyspać… '''Angelika: '''Dziwi cię to? Chyba nie liczyłeś na to, że dostaniemy tu luksusowe łóżka? '''Andrew: '''Dobra, nieważne… '''Catherine: '''Czy możemy już stąd wyjść? To pomieszczenie nadal mnie przeraża. :c '''Angelika: '''Chyba dopiero jak całe zadanie się skończy, więc pewnie jeszcze trochę czasu tu spędzimy. '''Catherine: '''No świetnie… ''Jakieś pół godziny później reszta uczestników również się obudziła. Philip, który otrzymał rolę detektywa na czas zadania, poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Andrew, Angelika, Catherine i Vicey zostali wczoraj ofiarami trzech morderców, których tożsamość jest nieznana. Czy domyślasz się już którzy mieszkańcy domu mogą być winni? '''Philip: '''Cóż… Póki co trudno powiedzieć, ale chyba moje pierwsze podejrzenia kierowałbym w stronę Maddie, Vivian i Allie. Myślę, że któraś z nich na pewno jest jednym z tych morderców. Możliwe, że zaangażowany jest w to również Joey lub Ryder. '''Wielki Brat: '''Masz jeszcze cały dzień na wybranie trójki osób, które według ciebie są winne. Poza tym na pewno pojawi się jeszcze kilka okazji, które pomogą ci w podjęciu poprawnej decyzji. ''Tymczasem Brooke postanowiła porozmawiać z Ryderem, który przebywał jeszcze w sypialni. 'Brooke: '''Hej, chyba w końcu możemy spokojnie ze sobą pogadać, prawda? '''Ryder: '''Chyba zawsze mogliśmy… '''Brooke: '''No właśnie nie mogliśmy, bo przez cały czas Angelika kręci się wokół ciebie. A przy niej zawsze wychodzą kłótnie, a nie zwyczajne rozmowy. '''Ryder: '''Okej, może masz rację. Więc skoro chcesz, to możemy spędzić wspólnie trochę czasu. ^^ '''Brooke: '''Oczywiście, że chcę. <3 ''Brooke usiadła obok Rydera. 'Brooke: '''Muszę korzystać z tego, że nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzać. '''Ryder: '''Cóż, możliwe że Angela jest trochę o mnie zazdrosna… '''Brooke: '''Trochę? Chyba miałeś na myśli „bardzo”… '''Ryder: '''Myślę, że powinniście się jakoś pogodzić. Nie musicie być od razu przyjaciółkami, ale nie zaszkodziłoby, jeśli chociaż przestałybyście się kłócić przy każdej próbie rozmowy. '''Brooke: '''Nie sądzę, aby to było możliwe. Ona jest po prostu wredna i nic tego nie zmieni. Naprawdę nie wiem co ty w niej widzisz… '''Ryder: '''Potrafimy się z łatwością zrozumieć. Zresztą już podczas pierwszych dni przekonaliśmy się, że nawet do siebie pasujemy. '''Brooke: '''Ja się z tym nie zgadzam, ale skoro tak uważasz… ''12.34: W ramach kolejnej części zadania zakupowego, w specjalnym pomieszczeniu został przygotowany mały lunch dla Philipa, Vivian, Maddie oraz Jaydena. Ma być to pomoc dla detektywa Philipa w ustaleniu kto może być mordercą. W trakcie lunchu Wielki Brat wezwie Philipa do pokoju zwierzeń, a w tym czasie Vivian będzie musiała „zabić” Jaydena. Gdy Philip wróci, kolejnym zadaniem Vivian będzie przekonanie go, że to Maddie jest winna. 'Philip: '''Może macie do powiedzenia coś, co mogłoby mi pomóc? Myślę, że nie bez powodu akurat wy tu ze mną siedzicie… '''Jayden: '''Cóż, ja bym bardzo chętnie pomógł, ale niestety nic nie wiem. '''Philip: '''A może coś ukrywasz? '''Jayden: '''Zapewniam cię, że nie. '''Wielki Brat: '''Philip, Wielki Brat zaprasza cię do pokoju zwierzeń. '''Philip: '''Okej, już idę. ''Philip wstał od stołu i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Chwilę później Vivian również wstała i podeszła do jednej z szafek. 'Maddie: '''Co ty robisz? '''Vivian: '''Tak tylko sprawdzam, czy jest tu coś ciekawego… ''Vivian otworzyła szafkę i wyciągnęła z niej wiaderko z czerwoną farbą. Następnie jak najszybciej podeszła do Jaydena i wylała na niego farbę. Potem odłożyła wiaderko z powrotem do szafki i jak gdyby nigdy nic znowu usiadła przy stole. Natomiast Maddie i Jayden jedynie przyglądali się jej z zaskoczeniem. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jayden, zostałeś kolejną ofiarą morderców. Musisz natychmiastowo przejść do kostnicy. ''Jayden wstał i w milczeniu opuścił pomieszczenie. Po chwili wrócił Philip. 'Philip: '''Co tu się stało? '''Vivian: '''Lol, Maddie tak po prostu wstała i „zabiła” nam Jaydena. '''Maddie: '''Co?! To nie byłam ja! Nie kłam! '''Vivian: '''Oczywiście że to byłaś ty. Nadal jestem w lekkim szoku, że to zrobiłaś. '''Maddie: '''Ty tak na serio mówisz? '''Vivian: '''A czy brzmię jakbym żartowała? '''Philip: '''Dobra, spokojnie. Ja sam ustalę, która z was to zrobiła. No chyba że obydwie jesteście winne… '''Vivian: '''Może i jestem yolo, ale nie aż tak! '''Maddie: '''Eh, możemy już iść? Nie chcę dłużej słuchać tych fałszywych oskarżeń… '''Philip: '''Tak, możemy iść. Chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli porozmawiam z każdą z was na osobności. '''Maddie: '''No, chyba tak. '''Vivian: '''Ja już powiedziałam swoje i na pewno nie mam się przed czym bronić… ''Philip, Maddie i Vivian wyszli z pomieszczenia. Zjawili się w salonie, gdzie przebywali wszyscy „żywi” uczestnicy. 'Joey: '''Widzieliśmy Jaydena oblanego farbą… '''Philip: '''Musiałem wyjść na chwilę, a wtedy Maddie albo Vivian albo nawet obydwie naraz go zaatakowały. '''Vivian: '''Powiedziałam już, że to była Maddie. '''Maddie: '''Możesz w końcu przestać? Zwalasz winę na mnie, a tak naprawdę to byłaś ty! '''Vivian: '''Lol, nie denerwuj się tak… '''Brooke: '''Więc w jaki sposób stwierdzisz, która z nich mówi prawdę? '''Philip: '''Coś wymyślę… Ale jestem prawie pewny, że poprawnie odgadnę, które osoby są winne. ^^ ''13.10: Jayden wszedł do „kostnicy”. Tak jak Andrew, Angelika, Vicey i Catherine z wyglądu przypominał teraz trupa. 'Andrew: '''O, nareszcie ktoś nowy! '''Angelika: '''Wiesz może kto cię „zabił”? '''Jayden: '''Tak, to była Vivian. '''Catherine: '''Więc nas w pokoju zwierzeń może też ona zaatakowała? '''Vicey: '''Mejbi… '''Angelika: '''W sumie skoro zjawiła się tu nowa osoba, to ktoś jeszcze może tu przyjść. A to oznacza, że jeszcze trochę czasu spędzimy w tym miejscu… '''Catherine: '''Nie pocieszyłaś mnie… '''Angelika: '''No chyba nikogo to nie cieszy… '''Jayden: '''Współczuję wam, że musieliście tutaj spać… '''Catherine: '''Dzięki. Dla mnie to była naprawdę tragiczna noc. :c '''Vicey: '''Tak właściwie to dla nas wszystkich taka była… ''15.41: Joey został wezwany do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Joey. Nadeszła pora na wasze ostatnie „morderstwo”. Osobą, którą zaatakujecie, będzie Allie. Tak jak wcześniej, będziecie mogli użyć w tym celu farby. Poza tym teraz sami musicie znaleźć odpowiedni moment, by „zabić” Allie. Oczywiście musicie postarać się, aby nie było przy tym żadnych świadków. Powodzenia! ''Joey wyszedł z pokoju zwierzeń i po chwili poszedł porozmawiać z Keirą. 'Joey: '(szeptem) Wielki Brat poinformował mnie, że musimy teraz zaatakować Allie. Myślę, że najlepszym miejscem będzie spiżarnia. Zazwyczaj nikt tam nie przebywa, więc wystarczy, że ty ją tam zwabisz, a wtedy ja wyleję na nią farbę i szybko stamtąd ucieknę. 'Keira: '''Okej, ale spiżarnia jest tuż obok kuchni, w której często przebywa sporo ludzi. Musielibyśmy w takim razie znaleźć moment, w którym nikogo tam nie będzie. '''Joey: '''Damy radę. Jesteśmy już po obiedzie, więc teraz chyba tłumów tam nie będzie. ''Kilka minut później Joey poszedł już do spiżarni, gdzie czekał na Allie trzymając wiaderko z farbą. Prawie wszyscy uczestnicy odpoczywali w ogrodzie. Wśród nich była też Allie, na którą nikt nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi, więc Keira postanowiła do niej zagadać. 'Keira: '''Heej, co tam u ciebie? '''Allie: '''U mnie? W sumie to się nudzę, bo nie mam z kim spędzać czasu… '''Keira: '''Więc w takim razie powinnaś pójść do spiżarni. ^^ ''Allie chciała spojrzeć się podejrzliwie na Keirę, ale zamiast tego tylko dziwnie wykrzywiła twarz. 'Allie: '''Dlaczego? '''Keira: '''Bo… ktoś oprócz ciebie też się nudzi, więc możecie sobie tam porozmawiać. '''Allie: '''A o kim mówisz? '''Keira: '''Przekonasz się jak tam pójdziesz. ^^ '''Allie: '''No… dobra. <3 ''Zaciekawiona Allie poszła do spiżarni. Gdy tylko do niej weszła, Joey natychmiast wylał na nią farbę i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Następnie poszedł do pustej łazienki, by stworzyć pozory, że cały czas tam przebywał. Allie nie ogarniała, co się dzieje, więc stała w miejscu i nic nie robiła. Po chwili można było usłyszeć marsz pogrzebowy. 'Wielki Brat: '''Uwaga, kolejny mieszkaniec domu został właśnie „zamordowany”. Allie, musisz teraz przejść w milczeniu do kostnicy. ''Nadal zszokowana Allie zaczęła iść w stronę przejścia do „kostnicy”. W tym czasie uczestnicy zebrali się w salonie, by zobaczyć co się stało. Po chwili Allie już zniknęła i muzyka ucichła. 'Philip: '''Robi się nas tutaj coraz mniej… '''Brooke: '''Jak to w ogóle mogło się stać? Przecież chyba wszyscy byli w ogrodzie, co nie? '''Philip: '''Nie wszyscy. Wiem kogo tam z nami nie było i teraz może to być bardzo przydatna informacja. '''Brooke: '''To dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że poprawnie wskażesz tych morderców, bo chciałabym, żebyśmy wygrali to zadanie. ^^ '''Philip: '''Wydaje mi się, że to chyba mnie najbardziej na tym zależy, więc na pewno się postaram. :P ''16.24: Allie weszła do „kostnicy”. Wyglądała na przerażoną, gdy zobaczyła wystrój pomieszczenia. 'Catherine: '''Yay, Allie! <3 '''Allie: '''Mam pytanie. Czy my tu już na zawsze zostaniemy? Bo ja tu nie chcę być… '''Catherine: '''Rozumiem twój ból. Ja też nienawidzę tego miejsca… '''Jayden: '''Jeszcze dzisiaj stąd wyjdziemy, chyba. '''Allie & Cath: '''Chyba?! '''Angelika: '''Na pewno dzisiaj. Nie mogą nas tak długo tutaj trzymać. '''Allie: '''Uff, to dobrze. <3 '''Catherine: '''Ciesz się, że nie musiałaś tu spać… '''Allie: '''To musiało być straszne… Więc tak, cieszę się, że wcześniej mnie tu nie było. ^^ '''Jayden: '''A tak poza tym, to widziałaś, kto cię zaatakował? '''Allie: '''To był na pewno jakiś chłopak, ale nie mam pojęcia który… '''Angelika: '''Możliwe, że to był Joey, bo podejrzewamy, że był też zamieszany w poprzednie „zabójstwa”. '''Allie: '''Serio? Więc to może rzeczywiście był on… ''20.39: Philip został wezwany do pokoju zwierzeń. Wszyscy „żywi” uczestnicy zebrali się w salonie, gdzie mogli zobaczyć Philipa na telewizorze. „Zabici” uczestnicy również mają okazję zobaczyć wszystko w pokoju zadań. '''Wielki Brat: Nadszedł czas, abyś wskazał trzech mieszkańców domu, którzy według ciebie są mordercami. Jeśli wybierzesz poprawnie, wtedy wygracie zadanie i zdobędziecie luksusowy budżet na zakupy. Philip: Okej, wszystko już dokładnie przemyślałem i mam nadzieję, że dokonałem dobrego wyboru. Osoby, które wytypowałem, to Joey, Vivian oraz… Wybranie tej trzeciej osoby było zdecydowanie najtrudniejsze, ale myślę, że to może być Keira. Wielki Brat: Detektywie Philipie, jako morderców wytypowałeś Joeya, Vivian oraz Keirę. I nie pomyliłeś się. Właśnie ta trójka uczestników jest winna tylu morderstw. Gratulacje! Dzięki tobie udało wam się wygrać zadanie zakupowe! Philip: Tak! Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu zaczęli cieszyć się z wygranej. Jednocześnie Angelika, Andrew, Vicey, Catherine, Jayden i Allie mogli już opuścić „kostnicę”, więc jak najszybciej wrócili do salonu. Po chwili zjawił się tam również Philip. Angelika: 'Nareszcie wracamy do żywych! '''Allie: '''Jak dobrze, że to już koniec. Czuję się, jakbym spędziła tam całą wieczność… '''Joey: '''Wyglądacie jak… trupy. '''Vicey: '''I to twoja wina, że tak wyglądamy! '''Maddie: '''A właśnie, teraz już wiecie, że to Vivian kłamała, a nie ja! '''Vivian: '''No przecież musiałam… Przegralibyśmy, gdybym się tak po prostu przyznała do winy. '''Maddie: '''Tak, wiem. Ale mimo wszystko nie lubię, gdy jestem o coś fałszywie oskarżana. '''Brooke: '''Tak czy siak cieszmy się, że udało nam się znowu wygrać. <3 '''Philip: '''No, zwłaszcza że jeszcze chwilę wcześniej miałem zamiar powiedzieć, że Maddie była jednym z morderców. Ale na całe szczęście zmieniłem zdanie. ^^ ''23.55: Prawie wszyscy uczestnicy przebywali w sypialni. Catherine, Vicey, Angelika oraz Andrew już od jakiegoś czasu spali, ponieważ poprzednia noc nie była dla nich najlepsza. Natomiast Maddie aktualnie przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Maddie: '''Cieszę się, że nie byłam jedną z tych „ofiar” podczas zadania. Nie wiem czy wytrzymałabym tak długo w jednym pomieszczeniu z Angeliką, Catherine i Vicey. A tak to przynajmniej mogłam sobie od nich trochę odpocząć, co naprawdę mi pomogło, bo teraz czuję się już dużo lepiej niż kilka dni temu. Teraz jeszcze muszę mieć nadzieję, że za dwa dni już na stałe pożegnamy się z Angeliką. Ale nawet jeśli obydwie tu zostaniemy, to i tak nie pozwolę, aby ona przez cały czas psuła mi humor. Chcę się tu dobrze bawić, a nie wiecznie kłócić… ''Po chwili Maddie poszła do sypialni, w której światła były już zgaszone, ponieważ duża część uczestników leżała w swoich łóżkach. Później już wszyscy powoli zasypiali. Dzień 21 9.29: Pierwszymi osobami, które obudziły się i wstały z łóżek były Vicey i Catherine. Siostry spędzały razem czas w ogrodzie. '''Catherine: W końcu mogłyśmy dobrze się wyspać. Brakowało mi tego wygodnego łóżka. <3 Vicey: Tak właściwie to straciłyśmy tylko jedną noc, ale mimo wszystko masz rację. <3 Catherine: Yay, więc ja też czasem mam rację! <3 Vicey: 'Of kors! ''Catherine i Vicey przytuliły się. '''Catherine: '''Tak w ogóle to kiedy jest eliminacja? '''Vicey: Już jutro. Miejmy nadzieję, że Angelika będzie bezpieczna, bo ona niestety też może odpaść… Catherine: Ale ona musi zostać! Bo kto inny będzie nas wspierać? Vicey: Nie zapominaj, że mamy siebie nawzajem. <3 Catherine: No tak, prawie zapomniałam. ^^ Siostry ponownie się przytuliły. 11.12: Kilku mieszkańców domu postanowiło posprzątać kuchnię i łazienkę. Brooke i Jayden aktualnie zmywali naczynia, których już trochę się nazbierało. Po chwili podeszła do nich Allie. Allie: Hejka, co robicie? Brooke: Postanowiliśmy trochę posprzątać, bo po trzech tygodniach zrobił się tu lekki syf. Jayden: Może chcesz nam pomóc? Allie zaczęła dziwnie się przyglądać Jaydenowi i Brooke. Allie: Niee… Będę szczera, nie chce mi się. ^^ Brooke: Okej, twój wybór… Mimo wszystko pamiętaj, że mieszkamy tu razem i każdy powinien być odpowiedzialny za porządek w domu. Allie: 'Wiem… Ale chyba i tak jestem zbyt leniwa… ''Tymczasem Keira, Joey i Maddie sprzątali w łazience. 'Keira: '''Dlaczego niektórzy tak bardzo brudzą… '''Maddie: '''Bo najwidoczniej wychowały ich jakieś małpy, które nie uczyły jak się po sobie sprząta. '''Keira: '''Serio? :o '''Maddie: 'Żartuję przecież… Ale niektórzy chyba na serio nie nauczyli się sprzątania w młodości. W tym momencie do łazienki weszli Andrew i Philip. 'Philip: '''O, widzę że mamy dzień sprzątania. Chętnie wam pomogę. ^^ '''Joey: '''To świetnie, bo mamy tutaj dużo do roboty. Andrew, ty też nam pomożesz? '''Andrew: '''Yyy… No nie wiem. To chyba nie dla mnie… '''Maddie: '„Nie dla ciebie”? Ty tak na poważnie mówisz? 'Andrew: '''Przecież bym nie kłamał tylko po to, aby wam nie pomagać… '''Maddie: '''Dobra, jak nie chcesz, to nie. Jednak byłoby miło, gdybyś nam przynajmniej tu nie przeszkadzał. '''Andrew: '''Spoko, już sobie idę… ''Andrew wyszedł z łazienki. 'Maddie: '''Już wolałabym, żeby powiedział nam wprost, że jest niechlujnym leniem. '''Joey: '''Tak, zgodzę się z tobą… On chyba w niczym nie lubi pomagać. ''Uczestnicy nadal sprzątali, natomiast Andrew poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Andrew. Jak ci mija dzień? '''Andrew: '''W porządku, ale trochę się nudzę. Wiele osób zajmuje się sprzątaniem, ale ja nie zamierzam męczyć się z tym tylko dlatego, że inni nabrudzili. Nie jestem jakąś pokojówką. '''Wielki Brat: '''Ale chyba nie chciałbyś, żeby mieszkańcy domu uznali cię za leniwą osobę? '''Andrew: '''Lepiej żeby tak nie myśleli, ale nawet jeśli, to i tak mało mnie to obchodzi. To już ich problem co o mnie myślą. Poza tym nie jestem jedyną osobą, która teraz nie sprząta, więc nie powinni się mnie o nic czepiać. ''14.01: Angelika i Ryder przebywali sami w sypialni. 'Ryder: '''Brakowało mi cię przez te dwa dni. <3 '''Angelika: '''Mi ciebie również brakowało. <3 Szkoda tylko, że już jutro jedno z nas może stąd na stałe odpaść… '''Ryder: '''No, niestety… Ale bądźmy pozytywni. Oprócz nas nominowana jest też Maddie, która na pewno będzie miała duże szanse na eliminację. '''Angelika: '''Mam taką nadzieję. Niech wyjdzie z tego domu i już nie wraca. ''Po chwili do sypialni weszła Brooke. 'Brooke: '''Hej, o czym rozmawiacie? '''Angelika: '''A co cię to obchodzi? To nie twoja sprawa. ''Brooke lekko się uśmiechnęła i spojrzała na Rydera. 'Brooke: '''Mówiłam, że z nią nie da się normalnie pogadać, bo za każdym razem rozpoczyna kłótnię. '''Ryder: '''No, powiedziałaś tak… '''Angelika: '''Co? Obgadywaliście mnie za moimi plecami? '''Brooke: '''A co, nie mogę? Ty cały czas to robisz. '''Ryder: '''Przecież ja nigdy bym żadnej z was nie obgadywał! '''Angelika: '''Pewnie ta żmija próbowała cię do mnie zniechęcić, prawda? '''Brooke: '''Słucham? Ty sama go do siebie zniechęcasz! '''Angelika: '''Nie mówiłam do ciebie, więc się zamknij. '''Ryder: '''Dobra, uspokójcie się. '''Brooke: '''Jeszcze raz powtórzę. Dla wielu osób rozmowy z nią zawsze zmieniają się w kłótnie. '''Angelika: '''To już nie moja wina, że ciągle zaczepiają mnie jakieś beznadziejne plebsy. ''Brooke przewróciła oczami. 'Brooke: '''Okej, nie będę tego kontynuować. Ryder, nie wiem jak ty wytrzymujesz z tą „księżniczką”. Jeśli będziesz chciał kiedykolwiek ze mną pogadać, to koniecznie z dala od niej. ''Brooke wyszła z sypialni. 'Angelika: '''Pff, żałosne. Powinieneś już przestać udawać, że ją lubisz. '''Ryder: '''Ale ja ją na serio lubię. ''Angelika spojrzała się na Rydera z lekkim niedowierzaniem. 'Ryder: '''Oczywiście nie tak bardzo jak ciebie. ^^ '''Angelika: '''No raczej. Popełniłbyś wielki błąd, gdybyś wybrał ją zamiast mnie. '''Ryder: '''Wiem, dlatego to właśnie z tobą spędzam najwięcej czasu. '''Angelika: '''To dobrze. <3 ''17.13: Vivian, Allie i Maddie siedziały w „domku na drzewie” i rozmawiały o niektórych uczestnikach. 'Vivian: '''Czasami zastanawiam się, kogo widzowie najbardziej nienawidzą… '''Maddie: '''Mnie. Albo Angelikę. '''Vivian: '''Ty przecież nie jesteś zła. '''Maddie: '''Ja też tak uważam, ale nie wiem jak inni to widzą… '''Allie: '''Tom był najgorszy! '''Vivian: '''Ale on ci się chyba podobał, co nie? '''Allie: '''No tak, ale to była nieszczęśliwa miłość! Zasługuję na kogoś lepszego. <3 '''Maddie: '''Wydaje mi się, że jakiś czas temu mówiliśmy ci dokładnie to samo… '''Allie: '''Może. Tak czy siak nie pamiętam tego. ^^ '''Maddie: '''Okej… '''Vivian: '''A może znajdziesz sobie tutaj nowego „Toma”? Masz jeszcze kilku kandydatów. '''Allie: '''Chciałabym! Ale na razie w nikim się nie zakochałam… '''Vivian: '''Yolo, więc będziesz musiała się pośpieszyć zanim będzie za późno. '''Allie: '''Tak, wiem… Postaram się. ^^ ''W tym czasie Angelika przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń. Również mówiła o innych uczestnikach. 'Angelika: '''Niektórzy tutaj są tak denerwujący, że aż mam ochotę sama się stąd wyrzucić. Serio, pewnego dnia mogę już tu nie wytrzymać. Oczywiście zakładając, że jutro jeszcze nie odpadnę. A mam nadzieję, że zostanę, bo wcale nie powiedziałam, że nie zależy mi na pobycie tutaj. Chcę wygrać ten program, ale przede wszystkim chcę też pokonać te wszystkie idiotki, które nawet nie zasługują na to, aby tu tak długo mieszkać. ''19.46: Wielu uczestników spędzało wspólnie czas w salonie. 'Philip: '''Mam nadzieję, że ten wieczór uda nam się spędzić w miłej atmosferze bez żadnych kłótni. ^^ '''Ryder: '''Myślę, że nikt tutaj nie będzie się z nikim kłócić, więc możemy być spokojni. '''Vicey: '''Rajt, to i tak nie ma sensu. '''Angelika: '''Poza tym na całe szczęście nie ma tu nikogo, kto mógłby nas sprowokować do kłótni. '''Philip: '''Dobra, więc w takim razie ten temat możemy już zakończyć. Lepiej porozmawiajmy o czymś innym. :D '''Vicey: '''Może zacznijmy obstawiać kto jutro odpadnie? Potem zobaczymy ile osób dobrze odgadło. <3 '''Catherine: '''Według mnie to będzie Maddie… '''Vicey: '''Ja też tak myślę! <3 '''Catherine: '''Yay! <3 '''Joey: '''Za to ja uważam, że to może być Brooke, ale oczywiście mogę się mylić… '''Angelika: '''Bardzo dobrze uważasz. Ona razem z Maddie powinna wylecieć w podwójnej eliminacji. Wyobraźcie sobie ten dom bez nich. Byłoby o wiele lepiej! '''Catherine: '''No, byłoby fajnie… ''Tymczasem Brooke i Andrew siedzieli w ogrodzie i od czasu do czasu patrzyli przez okno, co robią uczestnicy przebywający w salonie. 'Brooke: '''Chętnie bym tam z nimi posiedziała, ale mimo wszystko obecność Angeliki mnie odpycha… '''Andrew: '''Taa, ja mam taką samą sytuację z Ryderem. Wkurza mnie to, że on cały czas uważa się za lepszego, chociaż wcale taki nie jest… '''Brooke: '''Angelika też najwidoczniej ciągle uważa się za lepszą od innych. Niechętnie to przyznaję, ale chyba rzeczywiście mogą do siebie pasować. ''W tym momencie do ogrodu weszli Jayden i Keira, którzy usiedli obok Brooke i Andrew. 'Jayden: '''Wy też się nudzicie? '''Brooke: '''Tak trochę… '''Keira: '''Szkoda, że czasami w tym domu jest taki duży podział… '''Brooke: '''Niestety. Na dodatek ci w salonie należą pewnie do tych „fajniejszych”, natomiast my jesteśmy tymi „nudnymi”. '''Andrew: '''Ale tak ogólnie to ten cały podział spowodowany jest tylko przez niektóre osoby, więc jak się ich pozbędziemy, to będzie o wiele lepiej. ^^ '''Brooke: '''Szkoda tylko, że to nie jest takie proste… '''Jayden: '''Wystarczy jeśli będą ciągle nominowani i w końcu powinno się udać. '''Keira: '''Poza tym już jutro jedno z nich może odpaść. '''Jayden: '''Mam nadzieję, że rzeczywiście tak będzie… ''22.54: Angelika, Vicey i Catherine przebywały w łazience, gdzie jak zwykle obgadywały po cichu niektórych mieszkańców domu. 'Angelika: '''Wiecie czego się dzisiaj dowiedziałam? Brooke próbuje zniechęcić do nas Rydera i zmusić go do przejścia na jej stronę. Ale na szczęście jest tak beznadziejna, że nie udało jej się to. '''Catherine: '''Ta Brooke to naprawdę jakieś zło… '''Vicey: '''Pewnie nam zazdrości, bo my jesteśmy młode i bjutiful, a ona stara i… No, wiecie. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Naturalną pięknością to ona na pewno nie jest. '''Catherine: '''Ale i tak najgorsza jest Maddie, prawda? '''Angelika: '''No jasne. Ona to już w ogóle jest jakąś chodzącą tragedią. '''Vicey: '''Najbardziej boję się tego, że one wszystkie zmówią się przeciwko nam… '''Angelika: '''Nie sądzę, że są na tyle mądre, aby na to wpaść, ale gdyby jednak tak zrobiły, to miałybyśmy już pewien problem. Dlatego ważne jest, żebyśmy miały jak najwięcej ludzi po naszej stronie. A na razie to jest tak trochę pół na pół. '''Catherine: '''Może nie będzie tak źle… '''Angelika: '''Może. Tak czy inaczej wszystko jest możliwe w tym programie. A jeśli jutro mnie wyrzucą, to nie załamujcie się, tylko walczcie dalej. '''Vicey: '''Bez ciebie będzie nam tu dużo trudniej… '''Angelika: '''Dacie sobie radę. Będę wam kibicować. <3 '''Vicey & Cath: '''Dzięki. <3 ''Dziewczyny przytuliły się, a następnie wyszły z łazienki. W ciągu następnej godziny wszyscy uczestnicy byli już gotowi do spania. Większość z nich chciała wyspać się przed nadchodzącą eliminacją. Dzień 22 – Live Najpierw pojawia się widok na widownię. Następnie kamera obraca się w kierunku sceny, na którą wchodzi prowadząca. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie! Już dzisiaj dowiemy się, którzy mieszkańcy domu zostaną fałszywie wyeliminowani. Nominowanymi są Angelika, Brooke, Maddie oraz Ryder. Na pewno nie spodziewają się tego, że tak naprawdę cała czwórka zostaje w grze na następny tydzień razem z pozostałymi uczestnikami. Ale zanim dowiemy się kto zdobył najwięcej głosów, zobaczmy co wydarzyło się wcześniej tego dnia! ''10.32: Philip, Joey, Vivian i Brooke jedli wspólnie śniadanie. '''Brooke: '''Szczerze mówiąc boję się dzisiejszego wieczoru. Chyba nawet bardziej niż za pierwszym razem, bo do tej pory zdążyłam się już przyzwyczaić do mieszkania w tym domu. Oprócz tego przywiązałam się do wielu osób, za którymi na pewno będę tęsknić… '''Joey: Cóż, stres przed eliminacją dotyka chyba każdego, kto jest nominowany. Poza tym bezpieczne osoby też mogą się tym trochę denerwować, zwłaszcza jeśli zagrożony jest ich przyjaciel. Philip: Jedynym i jednocześnie najprostszym rozwiązaniem jest chyba zajmowanie się różnymi sprawami, żeby nie zamartwiać się tym przez cały czas. Brooke: Nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Mogę na przykład gotować przez cały dzień… Vivian: Ja mimo wszystko myślę, że ty akurat nie musisz tak bardzo przejmować się eliminacją. Pamiętaj, że oprócz ciebie nominowane są dużo gorsze osoby. Brooke: W sumie możliwe, że masz rację… Vivian: Lol, oczywiście, że mam. Dlatego powinnaś dużo bardziej cieszyć się pobytem tutaj oraz pamiętać o yolo. ^^ Brooke: Heh, dzięki za te wszystkie rady… Brooke uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili dołączyli do nich Jayden i Maddie. 'Joey: '''Hej, co tam u was? '''Maddie: '''Wszystko spoko, chyba… Byłoby lepiej, gdybym nie była znowu nominowana. '''Vivian: '''Eh, ty też musisz pamiętać o yolo! '''Maddie: '''Co? '''Philip: '''Po prostu ciesz się życiem i nie przejmuj się tym, co może wydarzyć się dzisiaj wieczorem. :P '''Maddie: '''Staram się, serio. ''Tymczasem Allie poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Allie. '''Allie: '''Heeej. <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Jak się czujesz przed dzisiejszą eliminacją? '''Allie: '''Tak ogólnie to cieszę się, że jeszcze nigdy nie byłam zagrożona, ale za to Maddie może odpaść… Lepiej, żeby została, bo nie chcę tracić przyjaciółek… Zwłaszcza, że już straciłam Toma! I nadal nie znalazłam nowej miłości! Żal… Ze złości mam ochotę wyrzucić tych wszystkich chłopaków! ''14.14: Allie, Catherine i Keira odpoczywały sobie w sypialni. 'Catherine: '''Ale nudy… Nienawidzę się nudzić. '''Keira: '''Nudzenie się zdecydowanie nie jest kawaii… '''Allie: '''Za to ja nadal nie wiem, który chłopak może mnie pokochać! Pomóżcie mi! '''Catherine: '''Szukasz tutaj miłości? To takie… fajne. <3 '''Keira: '''Ale chyba jedną miłość już wcześniej znalazłaś, prawda? '''Allie: '''No tak, ale teraz to już historia. Potrzebuję kogoś lepszego! '''Keira: '''No to masz do wyboru pięciu chłopaków. Albo raczej czterech, bo Ryder jest już w sumie zajęty… '''Allie: '''Hmm… Philip też odpada, bo chyba nie lubi, gdy próbuję zabić go wzrokiem… Więc zostają Joey, Jayden i Andrew. <3 Będę musiała ich później przetestować. <3 '''Catherine: '''Bardzo chętnie ci w tym pomogę. <3 '''Keira: '''Ja również. ^^ '''Allie: '''Dzięki. <3 '''Catherine: '''A którego z nich lubisz najbardziej? '''Allie: '''Chyba Jaydena, bo z pozostałymi nie rozmawiam zbyt często… '''Catherine: '''Więc zaczniemy od niego. ^^ '''Allie: '''Okej. :D ''18.56: Mieszkańcy domu szykowali się na eliminację. Angelika, Vicey, Brooke i Vivian przebywały w łazience. Panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza. Natomiast w tym samym czasie Ryder poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Ryder: '''Już za moment jedno z nas stąd odejdzie. Obawiam się, że to mogę być ja, ale mimo wszystko liczę na to, że widzowie nie wyrzucą kolejnego chłopaka. Tak czy siak najlepszym wyborem jest oczywiście Maddie, bo przynajmniej nie będzie musiała rezygnować. '''Wielki Brat: '''Uważasz, że Maddie zamierza dobrowolnie opuścić program? '''Ryder: '''Tak mi się wydaje. Już jakiś czas temu chyba coś o tym wspominała i teraz krąży wśród nas taka mała plotka. Ale zawsze istnieje możliwość, że już się rozmyśliła… ''Philip, Andrew, Maddie i Keira byli już gotowi i siedzieli razem w ogrodzie czekając na innych. 'Maddie: '''Przez chwilę byłam w łazience razem z innymi dziewczynami. Dobrze, że szybko stamtąd wyszłam, bo ta niezręczna cisza była wręcz zabójcza. '''Philip: 'Żadna nie miała odwagi, żeby się odezwać? 'Maddie: '''Najwidoczniej nie… '''Keira: '''I tak lepsza jest taka cisza niż kłótnia tuż przed eliminacją… '''Andrew: '''Ale z drugiej strony to mogłoby być dosyć zabawne. ^^ '''Maddie: '''Zależy dla kogo, bo dla mnie na pewno nie… '''Andrew: '''Cóż, dla mnie to byłaby wspaniała rozrywka. :D '''Philip: '''Myślę, że możemy znaleźć tu o wiele lepsze zajęcia niż oglądanie kłótni, które mogą się źle skończyć… '''Maddie: '''Niektórzy chyba po prostu mają błędne pojęcie rozrywki. ''Mimo że komentarz skierowany był do Andrew, chłopak nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi. 19.39: Angelika i Ryder aktualnie jako jedyni siedzieli w salonie czekając już na eliminację. '' '''Ryder: '''Zostało nam jeszcze dosyć sporo czasu… '''Angelika: '''No, ale i tak nie mamy już nic innego do roboty. Lepiej sobie trochę posiedzieć i się wyluzować… '''Ryder: '''W sumie masz rację. Zwłaszcza, że to mogą być nasze ostatnie wspólne chwile. Ale miejmy nadzieję, że jednak nie. <3 '''Angelika: '''Nawet tak nie mów. Oboje musimy tu zostać. <3 '''Ryder: '''Oczywiście, że musimy. ^^ ''Po kilku minutach dołączyli do nich Philip, Joey, Catherine i Vicey. Usiedli obok Angeliki i Rydera. 'Ryder: '''O, nasi fani przybyli. :D '''Vicey: '''Ktoś w końcu musi wam kibicować. <3 '''Philip: '''Poza tym powinniście mieć jak najwięcej fanów. ^^ '''Angelika: '''No jasne, bo kto by wolał kibicować jakimś dwóm wieśniarom niż nam. <3 '''Vicey: '''Chyba tylko idioci… ^^ '''Angelika: '''Dokładnie! ''Jakiś czas później w salonie zebrali się już wszyscy uczestnicy. Wtedy też nagranie z 22. dnia skończyło się i dalsza część programu jest już w całości na żywo. 'Heidi: '''Angelika i Ryder są dosyć pewni, że zostaną dzisiaj w grze. I w sumie mają rację, bo tak naprawdę nikt nie odpadnie. A kto zostanie fałszywie wyeliminowany? Nadszedł już czas, aby się tego dowiedzieć! ''Heidi odwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu siedzieli na sofach czekając na wynik głosowania. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. Angelika… ''Zbliżenie na Angelikę. 'Heidi: '''Brooke… ''Zbliżenie na Brooke. 'Heidi: '''Maddie… ''Zbliżenie na Maddie. 'Heidi: '''Ryder… ''Zbliżenie na Rydera. 'Heidi: '''Dzisiaj aż dwie osoby opuszczą dom Wielkiego Brata. ''Wszyscy wyglądali na dosyć zszokowanych tą wiadomością. 'Heidi: '''Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestników, którzy powinni odpaść. Mogę już ogłosić, że mieszkańcy domu z największą ilością głosów, i którzy odejdą stąd w tym samym czasie, to… ''Ponowne zbliżenie na nominowane osoby. 'Heidi: '''Brooke. Zdobyłaś dzisiaj najwięcej głosów. '''Brooke: '''Dlaczego akurat ja? ;( '''Heidi: '''Natomiast drugą wyeliminowaną osobą jest… Angelika. '''Angelika: '''Co?! Serio? '''Heidi: '''Brooke i Angelika. Straciłyście swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Macie minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi mieszkańcami. ''Dziewczyny zaczęły żegnać się z uczestnikami. Brooke wyglądała na bardzo smutną, podczas gdy Angelika była wyraźnie wkurzona. 'Wielki Brat: '''Brooke, Angelika, zostałyście wyeliminowane. Musicie opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. '''Brooke: '''Powodzenia! Będę za wami tęsknić. <3 ''Brooke jako pierwsza weszła po schodach na górę, ponieważ Angelika przez długi czas przytulała się z Ryderem na pożegnanie. Po chwili dołączyła już do Brooke. Obydwie zatrzymały się przy drzwiach i machały do uczestników stojących przy schodach. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po 10 sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Angelika i Brooke wyszły z domu i zatrzymały się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. 'Heidi: '''Oto nasze dwie świeżo wyeliminowane uczestniczki: Brooke oraz Angelika! '''Angelika i Brooke: '''Heej… '''Heidi: '''Chyba wszyscy zdążyliśmy już zauważyć, że nie ucieszyłyście się z takiego wyniku. '''Angelika: '''Ani trochę. Nadal bym tam siedziała, gdyby nie było podwójnej eliminacji. Na dodatek opuściłam dom w tym samym czasie, co ona. ''Wskazała na Brooke. 'Brooke: '''Ja też nie skaczę z radości, że nawet po mojej eliminacji muszę przebywać obok ciebie. '''Heidi: '''Cóż, w takim razie chyba wszyscy jesteśmy ciekawi, jak zareagujecie, gdy coś wam powiem. ''Angelika i Brooke spojrzały się pytająco na Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Dzisiaj trochę was okłamaliśmy. Tak naprawdę żadna z was nie odpadła. Widzowie głosowali na osoby, które powinny zostać fałszywie wyeliminowane. ''Dziewczyny były bardzo zaskoczone tą wiadomością. 'Brooke: '''Poważnie? '''Heidi: '''Tak. Za moment zamieszkacie tuż obok głównego domu, gdzie przez kilka dni będziecie w tajemnicy obserwować poczynania uczestników. Ale najpierw udacie się do pokoju zwierzeń, gdzie Wielki Brat przekaże wam więcej informacji. Kierujcie się w tę stronę. ''Heidi wskazała Angelice i Brooke drogę do bocznego wejścia do domu. Nadal zszokowane dziewczyny poszły w tamtą stronę. Po chwili znalazły się w pokoju zwierzeń, podczas gdy niczego nieświadomi uczestnicy rozmawiali o ich eliminacji. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witajcie ponownie w domu Wielkiego Brata. Jak się czujecie z myślą, że następne dni spędzicie tylko we dwójkę? '''Angelika: 'Łatwo nie będzie… 'Brooke: '''Przez większość czasu pewnie będziemy się czuły dziwnie i niezręcznie, ale ja mimo wszystko cieszę się, że jednak zostałam w grze. '''Angelika: '''Nie wierzę, że się z tobą zgadzam… '''Brooke: '''No widzisz, cuda się zdarzają. '''Wielki Brat: '''Możliwe, że uda wam się zakopać topór wojenny na ten czas. '''Angelika i Brooke: '''Może… '''Wielki Brat: '''Tak czy inaczej Wielki Brat wezwał was tutaj, ponieważ musicie dowiedzieć się jeszcze o kilku innych sprawach. Po pierwsze, otrzymujecie immunitet na następny tydzień. A po drugie, to od was będzie zależało, kto zostanie nominowany do opuszczenia domu. Podczas następnych nominacji tylko wy będziecie mogły zagłosować, więc będziecie musiały dobrze przemyśleć kogo wybierzecie. '''Angelika: '''Super! <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Wykorzystajcie dobrze tę władzę. Teraz już możecie przejść do waszej nowej sypialni. ''Angelika i Brooke opuściły pokój zwierzeń przez boczne wyjście. Następnie znalazły się w luksusowym pokoju z dwoma dużymi łóżkami oraz telewizorem znajdującym się naprzeciwko, gdzie dziewczyny będą mogły podglądać uczestników. Oprócz tego mają własną, równie luksusową, łazienkę. 'Angelika: '''Tak, w końcu poczuję się jak prawdziwa królowa tego domu. <3 '''Brooke: '''Ekhm, ja też tu jestem jakbyś nie zauważyła. '''Angelika: '''Pff, ty się nie liczysz… ''W tym momencie na telewizorze pojawił się widok na salon, gdzie nadal przebywało większość uczestników. Brooke i Angelika z dużym zaciekawieniem zaczęły ich oglądać i słuchać, co mają do powiedzenia na temat eliminacji. Chwilę później pojawił się widok na scenę, na której stała Heidi. 'Heidi: '''To tyle na dzisiaj! Spotkamy się ponownie za tydzień podczas trzeciej eliminacji, która tym razem będzie już prawdziwa. Kogo Angelika i Brooke nominują do opuszczenia domu? Już niedługo się tego dowiecie! Do zobaczenia! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Następnie jeszcze przez chwilę można było zobaczyć uczestników, którzy ciągle byli obserwowani przez Angelikę i Brooke. Następnie odcinek dobiegł końca. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother